1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a square battery and a square battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery in, a mode that an electrode body including a positive electrode and a negative electrode is housed in an outer case has been known. In one representative configuration of the battery with such a configuration, the above outer case includes a case body and a lid body that is welded to the case body. As a welding method, a laser welding method can preferably be adopted. As technical literature on this type of the battery, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-282847 (JP 2010-282847 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-041752 (JP 2013-041752 A) are raised.
In a battery disclosed in JP 2010-282847 A, an electrode terminal is pulled out of a through hole (a terminal pullout hole) of a lid body, and the electrode terminal and an outer surface of the lid body are separated and insulated from each other by an outer side resin member. Contact portions (that is, weld sections) of the case body and the lid body are provided on a side of the lid body, that is, a side surface side of the case body. When it is assumed that these contact portions are located on an outer surface side of the lid body, laser welding can be performed by irradiating a laser beam to the above contact portion from one direction on the outer surface side of the lid body. This is advantageous from a perspective of improved productivity of the battery and the like.